Disillusions
by Suiri
Summary: AU: Usagi makes a strange purchase at Count D petshop, A pet by the name of Heero.


**AN: My muse inspired me to write this fic, so if it's overly bad, you can blame her. It's been updated, meaning, I rewrote it just the slighest bit and changed things to make it flow by smoother. I'm doing this for all my fics. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horror, Sailor Moon, or Gundam Wing. Remember, I don't even own my own room. This is another pitiful one shot by yours truly. Angel light, a couple of years ago, did a wonderful fan art for me, which is on my profile. Be sure to check it out. **

**

* * *

**

Disillusions

**One-shot**

* * *

It was deathly quiet in his petshop with only the tittering of his creatures to disturbed the serene silence. The last customer, for the day he assumed, had already left leaving him with nothing to do but mope. He mournfully sat down on the couch and bit into a frost tart sadly. Detective Orcot was in Odaiba at the moment on another assignment. That meant that he wouldn't see the crazed blond for about a week.

He supposed on some level he should feel relieve. He had one week. One week! Of peace to run his business without having the threat of a warrant or an arrest breathed into his ears. Yet somehow…and here the dreaded thought came…he missed Detective Orcot's presence. The day just isn't the same without the American's visit and sarcastic attitude.

"I wonder when I grew so attached," D mused as his slender fingers wrapped themselves around a small teacup. He heard a small chee come from Q-chan and glanced at the winged rabbit with a small sigh. "Yes. It is getting rather late. I suppose we should close up." Rising from his seat, D was startled when he noticed the door to the shop open hesitantly. A young girl, no more then fifteen or sixteen, stepped into the shop with a wary look on her face.

"Welcome to Count D's Petshop. Here, we specialized in love and dreams. How can I be of service to you?" He watched as the girl swallowed deeply and reach up to touch a locket that she wore around her neck. A good luck charm? He wondered.

"I-I want a pet," she said slowly.

"Then you've come to the right place," he smiled. "What are you looking for, may I ask?"

"Oh…I haven't thought about it," she nervously glanced around his shop. When her eyes landed on Q-chan, she gave a small squeak of surprise.

"He is a horned Valvertinger rabbit," D replied smoothly. "The last of his kind, I'm afraid."

"Is that…wings?" she asked. Her eyes widen dramatically when Q-chan took flight and landed on her shoulders. Screaming, the girl took a step back and tripped.

'A bit of a klutz' D noted as she landed in an undignified heap on his floor. Q-chan gave a squeak of indignity and flew off into the ceiling, disappearing into the shadows. The red eyes could be seen peering from above and D smiled inwardly. He offered the embarrassed girl a hand up and frowned slightly when he noticed the tears in the girl's eyes.

"I'm sorry for Q-chan's behavior," he offered the girl a handkerchief.

"It wasn't him. Not really," the girl gratefully took the offered fabric and dabbed it at her eyes. "It's bad memories. My boyfriend just broke up with me for no reason. I guess I haven't taken it very well."

"I'm sorry to hear that," D told her. "Is that why you're here?"

"Yes. I thought…maybe a pet would keep me occupied and keep me from thinking about him," the girl sniffed. "I want a pet that is loyal. Someone who would never leave me, no matter what. Someone who will listen."

"I have the perfect pet then. Unfortunately, we are unable to display him in the front. So…if you'll follow me…"

"O-Of course."

Usagi tried not to show how uneasy she felt as she walked behind the mysterious shopkeeper. D wasn't it? She couldn't remember if they had been formally introduced. Well, it didn't matter now. It was far too late to turn back. Wide eyed, she watched in awe as they strolled through several corridors and passed many hallways. The shop had looked so much smaller from the outside. She almost jumped when she heard a scuffling sounds coming from the shadows.

"We're here," D announced.

Curiously, Usagi stared at the large oriented and impassive door. She watched as D gently placed a hand on the craving of a fierce dragon and pushed slightly. The door opened noiselessly and D stepped in.

"Don't be afraid," D said to her. Hesitantly, Usagi stepped inside. The first thing that caught her attention was the incense that burned. It was a strange smell. Not awful, but it had a tingled of something that made her drowsily slightly. The second thing that caught her attention was how big the room was. It doubled the size of her bedroom and was filled with plants and vegetation. It was like a small forest. The only thing missing was the wild animals.

Usagi shivered.

'There was something wrong about this room.' Anxious, Usagi watched as D called out. Hearing the skittering of something large, Usagi instinctually moved closer to D. Eyes darting around, Usagi watched as the bushes in front of them rustled before a head poke out and sniffed the air.

"It's a boy," Usagi gasped. She watched as a young boy, around her age, as he stepped out of the bushes wearing only a pair of shorts and a green tank top. He stared at her with impassive cold, Prussian blue eyes and trotted his way towards them. He locked eyes with Usagi and opened his mouth to bare his teeth.

Fangs, Usagi mentally corrected.

She backed away as the boy stalked towards them, his brown hair tousled and eyes wild. He moved at a faster gait and Usagi was sure he was going to attack her. She gave a breathe of relief. She was wrong. The boy only stopped at D and lifted his hands up with his tongue rolling out of his mouth.

Usagi watched as D bent down and placed a smooth collar around the boy's neck.

"This is Heero," D commented as he scratched underneath Heero's chin. "He is a Japanese terrier. Very loyal as you have requested."

"I asked for a pet," Usagi said in confusion. "That's a boy."

"No. I assure you, this is a dog," D smiled. He walked towards her and gently placed the leash in her hands. Gently shoving her out of the door, Usagi found herself back on the front of the store again. It seemed odd that it took less time to get to the front then it had to the back using the same corridors and halls. But then again, it wasn't as weird as the pet she had acquired.

Usagi stared down at the least on her hands and the 'dog' that was at the end of it. She winched when the boy glared at her, not seemingly at all happy with its new owner.

"If you'll please stay here for a moment," D said. He vanished into another room, only to return with a large cage and a cover.

"Heero. In." D ordered. Obediently, the boy followed the command and entered the cage. D locked Heero in and threw the covers over the cage so that content inside the sheets couldn't be seen.

"Now, I must ask you to sign a contract," D offered her a pen. He handed her a small parchment.

"Contract?" Usagi swallowed.

"There are three rules you must follow. One: You must not show him to anyone. Two: You must burn the incense you receive on a daily basis. Three: He must not be expose to any sunlight. Heero is a special breed of dog who has an aversion to daylight. Under no circumstances is he allowed to go out during the daytime or have any contact with the sunrays. Should any of these clauses be broken, we, at Count D's petshop cannot be held accountable for the consequences. Please sign on the dotted line." Usagi hastily signed her name.

"I'm afraid I don't have any money right now," she told him.

"Not to worry. A dozen of the chocolate chip cookies your mother makes will suffice. Please deliver them on Monday morning when the shop opens," D nodded. "Please take good care of it."

The next thing Usagi knew, she was standing outside the now closed petshop with a large cage sitting at her side. She could hear the rattling from inside the sheet. Grabbing a hook that prude from the top of the sheet, Usagi dragged the cage down the street.

It was late, real late, by the time she got home, and she knew she would be in trouble with her parents. She stood outside, staring at her bedroom window. Uneasy, Usagi quickly scanned the area to make sure no one was about. It was deserted. Quickly, she ripped the sheet off and kneeled in front of the cage.

"Hey, boy," she mumbled softly. "I need your help."

Heero just growled at her.

"Listen. I'm going to let you out. I need you to climb that tree with me, so that I won't have to lug the cage up to my room. Can you do that, boy?"

Heero turned his back on her.

"Why you," Usagi scowled. Unlocking the cage, Usagi held it opened and ordered Heero to move out. To her irritation, Heero seemed to take a perverse pleasure in mocking her. He even went as far as to stick his tongue out at her before he settled comfortably. Still in the cage.

"Bad dog!" Usagi seethed. She reached in and grabbed the lease that was still attached to Heero's neck. Giving it a sharp tug, Usagi watched as Heero yelped and glared at her.

"Well?" Usagi was impatient. "Come on!"

Reluctantly, Heero ambled out of the cage on all four and scowled at her.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Usagi grinned. Getting onto her feet, Usagi gently tugged Heero towards the tree. Can dogs climb trees, she wondered. Her question was answered when Heero ambled up the tree with amazing speed. Still feeling the burn of the collar as it was ripped from her hands, Usagi hid the cage and sheet in a bush and quickly climbed up until she was on the branch that level with her bedroom window. She gently reached around Heero's crouching form and pushed her sill up as quietly as she could.

"Go," she pushed Heero gently. The dog reluctantly stumbled in and she followed behind. Swinging her legs over the sill, Usagi found room to breathe again as she flickered on the light. She watched as the warm glow was cast around her room and she shoved the curtain close. Scrambling to the door, Usagi locked it and slumped to the ground with her face buried in her hands.

"Why me?" She mumbled. Looking up, she stared at Heero who glanced around the room in interest. Was he really a dog as D said? He looked so much like a human. Staring at her new pet, Usagi noticed something she hadn't noticed before. Heero had two short furry ears that prude from the side of his head. Dog like. Getting up on her feet, Usagi reached into the pocket of her jacket and stared at the small, eloquent container. She found a match in her desk drawer and lit the incense. Feeling that same slightly drowsily feeling she had before; she headed towards bed and collapsed on it.

"Usagi, are you in there?" A knock came at her door.

"I'm going to bed, mom." Usagi said.

"Why are you so late?" Her mother wanted to know.

Usagi didn't answer. She closed her eyes as the strange scent drifted around her room. She didn't even have the heart to protest when Heero climbed onto the bed next to her. He laid at her side, and there she noticed a small tail prodding from his shorts. He gave her a fixed look, his posture relaxed, but wary. He seemed to be guarding her.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all," Usagi smiled as her eyes drifted close. Unconsciously, her hand reached out and she gently stroked Heero's hair. "He dumped me." Usagi reminisced. She lazily pointed to the picture of a handsome man on her desk. "He didn't even give a reason. Just out of the blue said that it was over." A tear slid down her cheek. "I thought we were supposed to be together forever…"

Heero nuzzled into her touch, almost sympathetic, and she smiled. Closing her eyes, she allowed peaceful sleep to claim her.

Waking up the next morning, Usagi felt oddly warm and comfortable. This was the first time in a long while that Mamoru hadn't haunted her dreams. Maybe she was finally moving on.

She opened her eyes and was confused at the dimness of the room.

The contract...that's right. Heero can't be exposed to sunlight. She closed the curtain last night as a precaution.

Speaking of the devil, Usagi glanced around the room and noticed Heero, awake, sitting in the corner of the room.

"Don't tell me you stood guard over me all night," Usagi said as she got out of bed. She stood up and frowned. There was something different about her room. What was it? Eyes scanning, she finally realized what was out of place. Her picture of Mamoru was gone. She turned and stared at Heero who stared back defiantly.

"Did you take my photo?" She demanded to know.

Heero turned his head to stare at the wall.

"Heero," Usagi growled. "Where is it? What did you do to it?"

"Usagi?" Her mother knocked on the door. "Come down and eat breakfast."

"Ok," Usagi called. She glared at Heero. "We'll continue this later." She told him. Grabbing her robe, Usagi quickly unlocked her room and stepped out. Making sure she had her key with her, Usagi relocked her bedroom door. "I'll bring you something back if you give me back my picture," she said through the door. Her only answer was a growl. Sighing, Usagi went down to breakfast. When she walked back up and entered her room, balancing a plate of bacon, Heero was sulking on the middle of the floor.

"Well?" Usagi prompted when Heero refused to look at her. She kneeled next to Heero and ruffled his hair. He battered her hand away and scowled.

"I should be the one mad at you," she said. "You took my picture after all."

She offered him the plate of bacon. "Do you want some?"

Heero sniffed the plate suspiciously.

"It's good," Usagi picked up a bacon and chew off a piece. "See?"

She offered it to Heero and watched in amusement as he opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him. Soon the plate was licked clean. Having nothing to do on a Sunday morning, Usagi sat with Heero in silence as the chirping of the birds resonated from outside. She drifted off into her thoughts and was surprised when she felt Heero's head on her lap. Looking down at the serious face, Usagi smiled slightly. She ran a hand through his tousled hair and together, they spent the entire day like that.

Usagi found herself spending most of her time with Heero as the weeks passed. She never quite got over losing Mamoru but the pain, ever since Heero had came into her life, became more bearable. She told Heero everything from her being the famous Sailor Moon to her past as Princess Serenity. Even though, he never spoke back, Usagi had this sense that told her that he understood what she was saying. That despite his gruff ways, Heero was a good listener even though he pretended otherwise. Just having someone there to listen to her problems lessened the emotion load she held in.

Every night, he would curl up beside her and together they would drift off to sleep. Sometimes, during the night, Usagi would take Heero out for a walk in the park when she was sure no one would disturb them. Heero loved the park. While watching him run around, Usagi would find herself thinking about Heero and his aversion to light.

It must be sad. Living in darkness. But Heero didn't seem to mind. Sitting on the bench that over looked the lake, Usagi watched as Heero trotting up to her.

"Good boy," Usagi ruffled his hair fondly. She watched as he leapt onto the bench and laid his head in her lap. Watching Heero yawn widely made her yawned. "Now see what you've done." Usagi joked. She glanced up into the sky. "Aren't the stars beautiful, Heero?"

Heero turned on his back and glanced up. The moon was out and Usagi stared at it in longing. "That use to be my home. Sometimes, I'd dream about it and how wonderful everything use to be."

She continued to stare wistfully. "I wish I could go back to the way things were."

Heero said nothing as Usagi continued to stare into the sky. Soon her eyes drifted close and she fell fast asleep. At the sound of her light snore, Heero gave a suffering sigh. He, with a little manipulation on his part, somehow managed to get Usagi's unconscious form onto his back and silently he trotted his way back home.

"Heero," Usagi mumbled. She rubbed her cheek against the back of his tank top and sleepily smiled. "You'll never leave me, right?"

"Hn," was his replied.

'But _you_'ll leave me.' He thought as he glanced at her.

That thought clung into the air long and heavily as the pair departed.

The feeling of trouble never fully went away from that night in the park and they seemed to worsen the next afternoon as he waited. For the first time in the last few weeks, Usagi was late from school. He couldn't even stop his tail from twitching nervously as the minutes ticked by on the clock on the nightstand. Flattening his ears, Heero waited patiently until he heard the front door open from downstairs and bang shut with excitement. His ears twitched when he heard Usagi's frantic footstep coming up the stairs. He heard the door being unlocked. Curiously, he glanced up from his place on the bed when Usagi pranced in, excited. Happily, she grabbed him by the hands and waltzed them around the room.

"Heero! He still loves me!" Usagi cried out. Feeling a sinking weight settling on the bottom of his stomach, Heero gave her a questioning look.

"Mamoru explained everything," Usagi breathed. Her eyes were bright. "We're back together again. He's even taking me out tonight for dinner, isn't that great?"

Half-heartedly, Heero nodded. He watched as Usagi released him and ran to rummage through her closet. "I'm going to have to give you a rain check on the park tonight," she said as she pulled out a dress. She glanced back at him with a happy face. "I guess I got my wish, Heero. Things are going back to the way they were." With that she ran into the bathroom to change. She missed the look on Heero's face as he watched her go.

Heero waited up all night for the next week for Usagi. He barely saw her now since her days were occupied with school and her nights with Mamoru. He never did get that rain check for the park. He doubted now that he would ever get it. Standing at the window, Heero pushed aside the curtains slightly and watched as a red sports car drove into the driveway. Usagi exciting got out of the passenger side and painfully he watched as she held onto a good-looking guy who just stepped out of the driver's seat. He watched as they shared a passionate kiss before he turned away. He contented himself to huddle in the corner of the room. A few moments later, Usagi waltzed in. She ran to the window and parted the curtains to wave good-bye to her "Mamo-chan."

Hesitating, Heero watched as Usagi dreamily fell onto her bed. Moving from the corner he made his way to her and touch her side. He watched as Usagi jumped slightly in start.

"Oh, Heero. It's just you." Grinning, she ruffled his hair. "Guess where he took me, Heero? Chere Amour, that new French restaurant. Oh, it was so beautiful!"

She continued to ramble until the time found her underneath her covers asleep. Sleep didn't come for Heero, though. Instead he sat on her desk and watched as the sunlight rose in the distant. Feeling the light rays of the sun touch his skin, Heero turn to glance at Usagi's sleeping form. For the first time in a long while, he offered her a real smile, one she would never see, before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Usagi woke up that morning feeling cold and alone for some reason. Patting the space beside her, Usagi opened her eyes and frowned when she noticed the empty space where Heero should have been.

"Heero?" Usagi rubbed her eyes. Her eyes then landed on the small body of a dog lying on her desk, bathed in the soft glow of the sun.

"Heero?" Usagi trembled, stood up, and walked over. When she touched the dog's soft brown fur and felt no life stir, she gave an anguish cry. One that was loud enough for D to hear in his petshop.

"Chee?" Q-chan flew around in distraught as D calmly took another sip of sweeten tea. Hearing his door open, D placed a smile on his face and welcomed the next customer in.


End file.
